Make This Go On Forever
by 100littlewhitelies
Summary: A Rei-centric story, takes place during the Silver Millennium primarily, with snippets in the present. Rei/Minako themed. Little smidgen of Ami/Makoto.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.**

Make This Go On Forever

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love_

The sun was at the peak of its rise, blood red and stained with the lives of millions. Screaming echoed through Mars' ears. Still, she continued running, throwing deadly streams of fire from her own palms and pushing her body to the limit as she rushed towards the castle. Shadows prowled around her, the monsters of past nightmares now very much a sickening reality. She took great care to dodge corpse after corpse, her violet eyes fixated ahead, ignoring the pale faces of people she had not long ago spoke to and shared a life with. For now life was hers, and theirs was all but a memory.

Sailor Mars stuttered in her momentum as a blinding flash of pain shot through her right arm. Just like the dead bodies at her feet, she treated the steady stream of blood with indifference instead of aid, knowing _this _wound would eventually heal. If she wasn't killed first. No, she couldn't think like that. She _had _to reach the castle.

A violent roar to her left caught her attention as Mercury flooded her peripherals, flying at lightning speed into a nearby oak tree. She was unconscious before her tiny body could even collide with the bark. The source of the scream came from Jupiter, who rushed by Mars in her static position, lightening leaping timidly from her fingertips as she reached for the blue-haired woman. Hesitating, Mars copied the tall Jovian's sprint and crouched protectively over her friend, the heartbreak etched on Makoto's face echoing the dread in Rei's own heart.

With trembling fingers, Jupiter reached down to carelessly tear a length from her already tattered skirt, wrapping the forest green fabric around Ami's bleeding thigh with tenderness.

"Stay with me." Jupiter choked out, running her bloodied hands through Ami's short fringe. The Mercurian's skin was deathly pale and her breathing was static. A pang of longing went through Rei.

"Mina." She muttered. She squeezed Jupiter's shoulder fiercely, not moving until she felt the lightening soldier's own hand press against hers with tremendous, loyal force. It was a goodbye.

Rei ran through the battling crowds, nearing the palace, knowing that was where she would find the leader of the guardian senshi, protecting the galaxy's last hope. A doubled blur of blonde caught her eye, and she grappled the head of a Youma who dared to block her path, yelling _Fire Soul _to the heavens with reverence.

Sailor Venus was putting up an incredible fight. Her _Love Me Chain _swung in a terrific pendulum, occasionally creating a whirlwind of golden, burning light, forming a protective circle around her and the princess of the Moon.

"Venus!" Mars cried, skidding to a halt at the very cusp of the circumference. Caramel eyes locked with hers, changing from relief to horror in mere seconds as a sudden darkness took hold, and an excruciating pain overwhelmed. Looking down, she saw a long, sharp talon protruding through her abdomen, blood trickling to the ground by her heeled feet.

She screamed.

She awoke.

Mars breathed heavily as the last of the vision left her. The raging fire before her remained a burning caress to her face. Her long fingers flexed as she wiped beads of sweat from her face. With unmuted agony, she realised it was not perspiration running down her cheeks, but tears.

That was no ordinary spasm of foresight. _That…_was a warning.

The end was near.

Rei drifted timidly to the edge of the bed, watching the rise and fall of Mina's chest under the pale light of the moon. How many times had she done this? Reflected on the simple beauty of Minako's skin, or hair, or body. Her eyes slammed shut with grief as a tremor shook through her, a simple reminder of their time running short. Shaking her head, Rei lifted the cover and slid gently under, wrapping her arms tightly around the slim body before her. Mina stirred in her sleep.

"Nice meditation?" She murmured. Rei froze, remaining silent. It didn't matter, the blonde had already fell back into blissful sleep.

"It's probably a good thing." Rei whispered to only herself, propping her chin on Mina's shoulder, wishing she could join her in slumber, but just as desperately wanting to remain in this single moment until the end of time.

Life was momentary, love was forever.

Training was a daze of stumbling dodges and gentle punches for Rei. She couldn't focus, not with the affliction of knowledge she kept closely inside of her. She could tell from the looks Pluto was giving her across from the training ground, that she was not alone with this particular deadly secret.

She was meant to be sparring with Mako, Ami deciding to sit on the side-lines and analyse their fight for future reference. Rei bit her lip. How ironic to be preparing for a future that no longer existed.

"Hey, Pryo!" Makoto's friendly voice boomed across the makeshift battlefield, shaking her from her own grim thoughts.

"Time to fight." The brunette grinned, dragging her foot forward, creating a line in the sand. She bowed dramatically and winked. Rei couldn't help it; she laughed.

"Time to loose, Mako-chan." Rei shook her head, cracking her knuckles over dark leather gauntlets. The Princess of Jupiter quirked a single eyebrow in defiance, before charging at her bodily with remarkable force. Rei rolled to the left to avoid collision, and remained crouched on the ground as Makoto whirled round.

They continued to play cat and mouse until Mako got a lucky grasp on Rei's shoulder, and Rei, perplexed, could only remain frozen as her world literally turned upside down and she was flipped backwards, landing roughly on her back.

Winded, Rei groaned and blocked her eyes from the rising Sun.  
>"Careful, Mako, I need her in good shape." Mina called teasingly from where she stood with an array of straw-filled mannequins, a heavy chain wrapped tightly around her knuckles. With a well-aimed flick, the head and torso of one unfortunate dummy was violently separated with an explosion of straw-splinters. Frowning, Mina picked stray pieces from her hair, then coiled the chain back round her hand, prepared to strike once more.<p>

Makoto helped Rei up with a strong hand and patted her gently on the back,

"You okay, Rei-chan? It's a rare day when I get you on your back."

"Yeah, that job's usually designated to Princess Venus." A jeering voice rang out. Rei and Mako turned round to face Haruka, Princess of Uranus, flanked by Michiru of Neptune. Rei glared in annoyance, colour darkening in her already unusually pink cheeks. Haruka's friendly smile faltered as she quickly turned serious, leaning in close to the raven-haired girl to whisper in her ear. Behind her, Michiru, as if on cue, distracted Mako with a compliment about her previous display of sparring agility, making two blushing girls on the field.

"The Queen wishes to speak with you, I've been told. Setsuna's already headed to the Throne Room." Haruka muttered, looking dead into Rei's eyes with a mixture of regret and sympathy. Did she know? Of course, Rei chastised herself in her mind, she w_as _the undeniable soulmate and partner of the only other clairvoyant Senshi in their group; Michiru, who would of course be having the same nightmarish visions in her day to day life. The only difference was she had someone to share the burden with.

Rei felt a stab of guilt as she looked over at Minako, who was still too enthralled in her chain exercises to notice the exchange behind her. Ami, however, from her spot on the bleachers, was looking curiously over at the four on the edge.

Rei nodded tersely at Haruka, and made her way towards the castle, ignoring the ominous feeling of déjà vu that welled up inside her. She flinched as Mina called after her, finally noticing her absence,

"Koi?"

"I'll be back soon, the Queen needs me." She replied, not quite turning to meet her lover. Haruka and Michiru were right on her heels, warning off the others from following with stern looks. The respective Princesses of Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter were left alone on the training ground, very much confused, and very much concerned.

The Throne Room was the tallest, grandest, and arguably the most visited room in all the Moon Kingdom. It held the grand, ornate chair upon which the greatest powers had sat. All of which flowed in the bloodline of Princess Serenity, her best friend.

Queen Serenity sat perched on the very edge, a sure sign she was nervous. The younger Serenity herself did the very same thing whenever she felt tension. To her right stood the Princess of Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gate; Setsuna. The garnet rod was clenched tightly in her fist, and she stood straighter as Rei approached, walking swiftly across the red velvet carpet which led like a trail from the door to the throne.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Rei." The Queen smiled gracefully, bowing her head. Rei offered a more generous courtesy, her nose almost touching her knee as she leaned forward.

"Of course, your Majesty." The Queen of the Moon would always be a person for whom Rei held the greatest respect.

"I assume you know why you're here." Setsuna cut in, looking imperiously down upon the younger Senshi. Rei turned to Serenity quickly, seeking assurance like a child would to their mother, and the Queen nodded gently once. Rei rolled her shoulders back and held her chin up;

"My visions, clearly." She felt Michiru tense behind her, and saw Haruka shoot her a worrying look out of the corner of her eye. Setsuna regarded them silently.

"Yes, your visions, Rei. Yours and Michiru's." Serenity answered slowly. "We are very worried."

"Worried, my Queen?" Rei questioned. The Queen fidgeted a little, clasping her hands in her lap,

"Worried about how little we can do." She continued, "The Kingdom of Earth has grown too strong for us to ever fight back, and I will never surrender to them. It is now the safety of my daughter that has become priority."

"We will protect the Princess." Haruka promised fiercely.

"And you will be slaughtered, as you fine well know." Setsuna snapped, making Rei and Michiru gasp. Serenity looked at her with an unusual coldness, before turning to the Senshi, her expression only lukewarm,

"Princess Pluto apologises for that." She said, a muscle twitching in her jaw, "These are tense times for all of us. Sad times, devastating times. I just wish there was more I could do for you. All I can ask is that you _do not _let the others know of what is coming." There was a long pause, then,

"_Not tell them?_" Michiru gaped, her voice several octaves higher than usual. Haruka and Rei winced, both still frozen in shock.

"Your Majesty, forgive me, but you cannot be serious!" The Neptunian argued. Next to her, Haruka nodded emphatically.

"It's for the best, my children." The Queen replied solemnly, though her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. It was a disheartening sight.

"Think if you were the others. Would you want to spend your last days obsessing over the impending misery, or would you like to live them as carefree as intended?" Setsuna said, seemingly ruffled by her earlier outburst.

"I'd like to have _the choice._" Rei answered bitingly.

"Well, I think you'll find that to be impossible." Luna had arrived, Artemis literally at her tail. The strode into the room, heads slightly bowed.

"I know this is hard. But the Queen will find a way for us all." Artemis vowed. Serenity looked at him with tenderness, nodding.

"I will. I'm looking into possibilities. This may not be the end." And there was such passion in her promise, that for a single second, however short, Rei believed her, and her heart fluttered with temporary hope. Setsuna, however, shuddered beside the throne.

"Please, my Queen. _Don't._" She was pleading, and everyone in the room, besides Serenity herself, looked at her in confusion. The Queen did not look at her.

"This meeting is over. Please, enjoy your day."

"It's such a beautiful sight!" Minako trilled, as she walked hand in hand with Rei through the Palace rose gardens.

"Indeed." Rei agreed, looking at the blonde intently. Mina turned to meet her stare,

"Okay. Question time: what did the Queen want?" The Princess of Mars stiffened.

"The Queen? Oh…she wanted to clarify some details on the Princess' birthday party." The curious expression on Minako's face slipped quickly into confusion.

"The birthday party? Why did she want to see you? Surely the four of us should have gone, all of us are planning."

"She just wanted one of us. She has a headache, didn't want to the Throne Room crowded." Rei answered half-heartedly. When Mina still looked suspicious, she tightened her grip on her hand.

"Hey, look at how the red roses have bloomed!" Rei pointed out, much more enthusiastically than necessary. She picked one carefully, placed it behind Minako's ear.

"Beautiful." She declared, kissing her quickly, turning the puckered frown on the blonde's lips into a slight smile.

'_She must not know.'_ Rei reminded herself, smiling tightly as Mina wandered off to find a suitably pretty flower for herself. The knot in her heart tightened even further, and she shut her eyes. She had duties to fill. And deception had now been added to the list. Death, sadly, loomed somewhere near the bottom.

But until then, her love for Minako, and her dedication to the Kingdom, stood proudly at the top.

When the end came, it was just as horrific as Rei had always saw, for all those months. Every fantasy became a truth, every monstrous shadow became a real, deadly, creature of evil, killing her friends, her comrades, everyone she held dear.

And she was running once more, running to the castle, running to Minako. Running, to her death.

The wound would not stop bleeding. Minako's _Love Me Chain_ had swept away enough monsters away that it was safe to have a few faltering seconds of peace. The blonde collapsed on the ground where Rei lay, blood pouring profusely from her abdomen as she struggled for breath.

"Love, look at me." Minako pleaded, her words catching in her throat as she cupped Rei's face and held her close, their lips millimetres apart, as if trying to breathe life back into the woman who held her heart. The Princess stood over them, her face harrowed, her heart breaking, as she watched the two before her.

"I'll find you, okay? I'll find you!" Mina promised. Rei raised a shaking hand, wound it round Venus' neck like a chain, and brought her down to kiss her.

"I know." She said, then became still in Minako's arms. Princess Serenity cried as quietly as she could as Mina, riddled with grief and the shock in her eyes reflected what her heart could not believe, stood away from Rei. She clasped her thick, metal chain in her hands, wound it round her knuckles just like at the training ground. Every day at the training ground. With Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Serenity. Her friends. She turned to hug the Princess, Mars' blood staining them both.

"My mother will find a way." Serenity whispered through shaky breath. Minako shut her eyes as shadows began to loom once more.

"I know."

The steps which led to shrine seemed incapable of staying clean. Ever since she was old enough to hold a broom, she could remember sweeping the stone-grey steps. Leaves littered everywhere, blowing away from her as she tried in vain to rake them into a pile. Children ran up the steps, and cried to their parents when they fell, no matter how many times Rei warned them.

She would watch the exchange, the comfort provided by a parent to their child, and feel a great emptiness inside. The same would happen when groups of friends would visit the shrine, giggling cruelly at her grandpa and searching for charms to provide the luck they needed. She was lonely.

But she couldn't help but feel there was something else missing. It was like an aura, or a bad vibe she couldn't quite shake. She blamed her premonitions, they were nothing but irritants that kept her on edge and kept friendship at bay.

No matter how many prayers or chants she made though, that feeling of loss remained.

A quick, searing pain, burned through her forehead as she was held in a chokehold by the youma. Sailor Moon hesitated before her, throwing a glowing tiara at them, boomerang-style.  
>"<em>Rei has the sign of…Mars!"<em> She heard a voice she couldn't identify, and she was promptly dropped as the youma was encased in the tiara. The pain had gone as quick as it had come, but her confusion grew as she identified the voice. A talking cat!

She was instructed to transform with the pen she found earlier, and she found herself doing as she was told. There was no _way _this could be real, after all. She must have been dreaming.

She felt so very, very lost.

A great dome of dark energy enclosed them, getting smaller and smaller through Kunzite's control. Usagi wailed loudly behind her, while Mako made repeated attempts at breaking the glass-like energy with her lightning. To her left, Ami typed with blinding pace into her keypad, mumbling quick numbers under her breath. Mars' could hear her heart beating as each breath became more of a struggle. Oxygen was becoming limited, they would die soon if Tuxedo Mask did not save them. She fell to the ground.

Suddenly, she heard a cry of pain from the man who held them trapped. Bright, orange, light filled her vision, and the dome was destroyed. They had been freed, they had been saved.

And as she looked up into eyes which were brand new, yet hauntingly familiar, a small part of her, a part that she couldn't explain, knew she had been found.

**A/N: This is simply a drabble that turned into something more. The first time I've uploaded anything, though I've been an avid reader for quite a while. Lyrics taken from "Make This Go On Forever" by Snow Patrol, from the album "Eyes Open".**

**Feedback is a gift, not an expectation. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
